Heart Bound
by SarikaKeresztes
Summary: Rose, Dimitri,Lissa, Christian and Adrian's life after Last Sacrifice. Strigoi are trying to kill Lissa and trying to awaken Rose and Dimitri. What will they do now? Where will they hide? Please read and review! sorry that my chapter are so short :p
1. Forgive yourself already

I woke up with sunlight streaming onto my face. Opening my eyes I glanced upwards into deep brown eyes full of love and warmth. A smile grew on my face as I reached up and stroked Dimitri's smooth brown hair. A fire flared up inside me completely consuming me.

"Roza." He whispered as he closed his eyes and sank deeper into my body. Melting together we lay there for a couple more minutes. The warmth and peacefulness was so perfect. _I could lie in his arms forever_ I thought.

Slowly we started to get up and ready for the day but not before we kissed a little bit. The smoothness of his lips was overwhelming. He broke free, but put his hand on my cheek and stroked my hair. He loved my dark brown almost black hair. We stared longingly into each other's eyes so passionately it overwhelmed me. Then my stomach growled. _Count on me to ruin our perfect moment_. Dimitri answered my thought with a smile.

"I'd better get some breakfast ready I see," Dimitri said, still smiling, "Or should I say hear." I laughed. Just as we started to have breakfast a knock on the door sent him on his way. A Moroi stood there with a suitcase. My suitcase I realized. I'd left it somewhere in Russia when I went to go kill Dimitri when he turned Strigoi. _I wonder how that got there. Abe. _No mystery about that. We said thank you to the Moroi and closed the door.

"Never thought I'd see that again." I said. Dimitri chuckled and handed it over. I started unpacking. Finally coming to the last pocket I reached inside and found a piece of paper. A folded letter. As I unfolded it I realized what it was, and oh, I regretted it. It was the letter Dimitri had written me when he was Strigoi. Not a very pleasant letter either. He had said he'd find and kill me. _Shit. _Dimitri was always so guilty about what he'd done as a Strigoi. This would not help. I looked over to him. A pained expression grew on my face as I saw his face turn from full of love, to full of tears, guilt and pain. Quickly I ran over to him. Putting my hands on his shoulders I started to speak.

"Dimitri I-." He walked to our bed, sat down and sighed heavily. I joined him. I hated seeing him like this. Wiping a tear off his cheek I cradled his face and pulled him closer. Putting my mouth closer to his, we kissed. The feel of his strong body on my hands, the meaningful touch of his lips, his hand sliding up my thigh sending tingles throughout me, almost, made me forget about the letters. We were now lying down as I snuggled my face into his neck. I breathed in his scent. _So intoxicating_, I thought. Lifting my mouth to his ear I whispered.

"Dimitri, you have to forgive yourself, because I forgive you and I love you so much. I don't want to lose you because you're moping around all the time. I'm serious. Remember I forgive you. I will always forgive you."

"Oh Roza, "He sighed stroking my hair with a look of wonder on his face." You have no idea how much I love you. You forgive me when- when I did those horrible things to you." His face turned a little dark. "You're the only one who could forgive me of those things, and-".

"No, no you're wrong. I'm not the only one. You. You can forgive yourself too." I interrupted.

"I guess I will have to some point in time." Dimitri replied uncertain.

"If you never do then you'll never be able to live and you promised me."

"Who's the one with the zen lessons now?" A gorgeous smile played on his lips.

"Hey I was serious."

"So was I."Then he kissed me lightly at first, then more deeply and passionately. I nearly got lost in our own little world, when someone knocked at the door. I groaned.


	2. More Letters

"What is up with the timing today?" I complained. Dimitri replied with a playful glint in his eyes.

"It had better be important." He opened the door to Lissa, who was waiting very patiently. But I could tell something was up, even without the bond.

"What's up?" I said casually. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no, not yet anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little more rudely than I intended.

"I got this letter in the mail," she said softly. "And well I'm pretty sure a Strigoi wrote it, unless it's some kind of sick joke." She handed a neatly folded paper to me.

_Dear Vasilisa,_

_Word has traveled to me about how you are able to ruin my kind. Strigoi I mean. _

_So this is a warning to you and your little friends Dimitri and Rose._

_I will find all of you, and kill you painfully. I might save the dhampirs for our purposes though. Do you know how much Rose has been a threat to us? You should be proud. She will be a great use to us when she is awakened. Dimitri too. I remember how menacing and unmerciful he was as a strigoi. Fun to watch him kill, I might add. _

_But please take note that I will make sure Rose and Dimitri are awakened and that you my lady are dead. As well that if you try and leave your little wards we will find you, even then you're not safe. You would know._

_Sincerely,_

_Your strigoi friend. _

My eyes widened in shock.

"Well that's just super." I said sarcastically.


	3. Internal War

I turned to Dimitri who had been reading behind my shoulder. In his eyes I could see the internal war he was fighting. They were so full of anger, sorrow, guilt, the usual, when the topic had to do with him being strigoi. My next glance was to Lissa. Her eyes were full of concern and fear.

"Oh god. What do we do?" I asked nobody apparently, because everyone was already thinking and busting their brains for a solution. Me, well I was brain-dead. _What the hell do we do now? _I was really hoping to get at least a little break of strigoi hunting. Finally Dimitri spoke.

"Well I think right now we should just keep this quiet and meet here tonight to try to think of a solution."

"Sounds good to me." Lissa just nodded.

We said bye and I gave Lissa a big tight hug. Funny how much I needed her when times like these came. Lissa left and I turned to Dimitri.

"What the hell do we do now?" It seemed like the hundredth time I wondered that. Seeing that Dmitri's eyes were calculating solutions and god knows what. I sat down knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. Suddenly I felt annoyed and sad and grumpy. _Why couldn't these damn strigoi just let me get on with my life already? _Then I broke down. Tears welled my eyes and I couldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked. His eyes now full of concern and sadness.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal life? I want a break! All these stupid strigoi are killing me!" I pouted. I was also fighting an internal war. His eyes just danced with amusement.

"I know. But I don't think we are going to ever live a normal life." He said while kissing a tear off my cheek. I decided to compose myself so I could enjoy this campus while I had the time and when there was still no strigoi tripping on the back of my shoes. Doing my normal morning routine I had lots of time to think about what had just happened. _I guess I overreacted a little bit. At least I'm not strigoi .Yet..._ I pushed that thought away. I was going to have fun and enjoy my day. With Dimitri, of course.


	4. Running Away From The World

Dimitri and I decided to go for a run. Which seemed like the perfect thing for me right now. It felt like I was running away from the world. It let me focus and the now instead of worrying about later. Now, was Dimitri and me running. We had ran about three laps of the court when I started to slow down near a square neatly landscaped grass.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing other than the usual," I smiled. "Just thought it would be nice to sit down." I said plopping myself onto the grass and letting my hair fall to the ground while stretching my arms and legs out. Dimitri did the same. His hand reached for mine, and the moment they touched I felt electricity jolt through me. A fire consumed my body and I longed to be with him, without any consequences.

For a while we just stared into the stars. Years could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed. We were completely lost in our world. Lost in our love. I tilted my head towards his, and I noticed Dimitri was watching me with the pure love his gaze always had for me.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I heard myself mumble.

"Everything." He replied as he leaned forward. I could smell his sweet scent now as he leaned so close I could practically see his soul in his eyes. I savored that moment.

**Dimitri's POV**

Her eyes were so full of love I thought I would explode. She was so beautiful, the way her hair fanned out around her, the way the moonlight struck her face, the way she pulled me closed and kissed me gently. But most of all, the way she loved me, the way I loved her. Perfect equals.

"Roza." I sighed as I kissed her firmly but gently never wanting to let her go. We kissed for a while longer until she pulled away, but stroked my hair with her strong but gentle hands. I caressed her face like it was the most fragile and valueble thing in the world. Well it sure was in my world anyways.

**Rose's POV **

I melted into his strong body, as we now became one. I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved him. He was my world. Him and Lissa, the people I truly loved. The ones I could never cope without. Suddenly, Dimitri stood and picked me up before I could say anything. I laughed, which surprised me.

"My knight in shining armor." I giggled. Yes I giggled.

"You mean your cowboy." Then I laughed hysterically, so did he. I loved when he laughed, it was the greatest sound on earth. He then put me down, and I hugged him with all my strength and nestled my face into his neck. He squeezed me back.

"I love you so much." I sighed.

"You're my world Roza, my world." My heart flared up as he said that. "I love you too." Dimitri's eyes carried so much emotion. I stared into his deep brown eyes.

I then realized that the sun was now starting to rise. I could see a feint glow in the distance.

"Shit, we have to meet Lissa."

"Right." Then we took off into a quick pace, not wanting to be late. We got to my room about a minute before her.

"Okay. So," she started with a determined look on her face.

"I have a plan."


End file.
